


Thinking of You

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poem.</p><p>Special shout out to tumblr user  Teamnice-dynamite, who gave me the courage to post this (even though I'm still really scared and nervous about it. Thank you <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Poem.
> 
> Special shout out to tumblr user Teamnice-dynamite, who gave me the courage to post this (even though I'm still really scared and nervous about it. Thank you <3

When the day has long been over,  
When my eyes are telling me it's time for sleep,  
I like to stare at the twinkling stars above  
And think of you.

I think of the small things first.  
The way you laugh,  
The way you look at me when you think I'm not looking.  
I think of the way you do your hair,  
And of the ways you stop and appreciate the small things.  
I just like to stay up  
And think of you.

The big things come next.  
Our fights,  
And the days that we don't really get along.  
I think of birthdays,  
And our date nights.  
If I could,  
I'd spend eternity thinking of you.

Everything else comes next.  
The days where we do nothing but cuddle and watch T.V. together.  
Those little in-between-shifts kisses we share.  
I think of those little random trips we take,  
And of how you get me to dance, even when you know I don't dance.  
My life just gets better  
When I think of you.

So, my love,  
If you couldn't tell by now,  
You're my whole world,  
My one and only.  
I love you with all of my heart,  
And I'd do anything for you.  
I have just one question for you-  
Do you lay awake at night,  
And think of me?


End file.
